Ninja Warrior 39
last time the men finally won and out of the 100 who attempted 98 failed but 2 people managed to win Komiya and Gosuke Yokoyama men won because Yokoyama did a faster kanzenseiha then Komiya and Ayako Miyake failed now its gone back to normal. with the producers selecting anyone they want rather than selecting 50 men and 50 women However. all 10 who got to the final of American Ninja Warrior 2 have all been invited to compete Stage 1 80 seconds 1 rope steps 2 pizza steves bridge-sliding ropes fusion broken bridges 4 sliding ropes broken bridges are shaped and look like pizza steve from the show uncle grandpa 3 ring run 4 ledge swing 5 slider dipper jump-big dipper fusion 6 reverse rope fly-rope reverse fusion 7 trident swing to cargo net 8 log screw 9 UFO roll 10 floating mobile Competitors 1 Sean McColl 1. rope steps 2 Junpei Morita 1. rope steps 3 Red Yoshida 1. rope steps 4 David Campbell 2. pizza steves 5 Kimiko Atsaka 1. rope steps 6 Taro Kunuki 3. ring run 7 Rei Matsuda 2. pizza steves 8 Kazuhiko Akiyama 2. pizza steves. had a stumble on the rope steps and had trouble on pizza steves and then fell into the water 9 Hideo Tokoro 1. rope steps 10 Mina Nagashima 8. log screw 11 Ai Nishimura 2. pizza steves 12 Shingo Yamamoto 5. slider dipper 13 Sono Goto 5. slider dipper 14 Yoko Yagishita 7. trident swing to cargo net 15 Tomoko Takai 7. trident swing to cargo net 16 Shinji Maggy 4. ledge swing 17 Shane Daniels 1. rope steps 18 Airi Yoshihama 7. trident swing to cargo net 19 Nozomi Kanemitsu 7. trident swing to cargo net 20 Yoko Mori 6. reverse rope 21 Jordan Papandrea 6. reverse rope 22 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 40.0 seconds left 23 Satomi Kadoi 3. ring run 24 Wakana Fukushima 3. ring run 25 Lee Cossey 9. UFO roll 26 Ben Cossey 4. ledge swing 27 Andrea Hah 4. ledge swing 28 Tom O Halloran 10. floating mobile 29 Neeraj Goyat 3. ring run. 1st indian to attempt Ninja Warrior 30 Karin Hinata 4. ledge swing 31 HERYON 10. floating mobile 32 Hiromitsu Takahashi 9. UFO roll 33 Thomas Ballet 3. ring run. 1st french competitor to attempt ninja warrior is originally from Canada 34 Rui Miyazaki 2. pizza steves 35 Merwan Rahmi 1. rope steps 36 Mio Fukuzumi 2. pizza steves 37 Travis Furlanic 9. UFO roll 38 Aichi Ono 8. log screw 39 Hirokazu Oyama 9. UFO roll 40 Manuel Cornu 2. pizza steves 41 TERU 3. ring run 42 Yuka Ogura CLEAR 51.0 seconds left. struggled on log screw 43 Brent Steffensen 10. floating mobile 44 Wan Jen 3. ring run 45 Eiko Kano 10. floating mobile 46 Yasuaki Yoshikawa 10. floating mobile 47 Ayumu Sato 1. rope steps 48 Terukazu Ishikawa 2. pizza steves 49 Paul Kasemir 8. log screw 50 Tomomi Arimatsu 8. log screw 51 Tetsuji Sakakibara 5. slider dipper 52 Kohei Mori CLEAR 51.0 seconds left 53 Yoshiya Seki 2. pizza steves 54 Hiroya Kunisada 9. UFO roll 55 Wid Eriksen 3. ring run 56 Danee Marmolejo 5. slider dipper 57 Daisuke Nakata 5. slider dipper 58 Adam Laplante 4. ledge swing 59 Yuumi Seimiya 4. ledge swing 60 Naoki Iketani 4. ledge swing 61 Mickael Mawem 9. UFO roll 62 Bassa Mawem 10. floating mobile 63 Daisuke Morikami CLEAR 13.0 seconds left 64 Tomoko Ono 4. ledge swing 65 Brian Orosco 4. ledge swing 66 Yousuke Kaneko 4. ledge swing 67 Yasuko Chiba 4. ledge swing. toe skimmed water on dismount 68 Hidetsugu Setoda 6. reverse rope 69 Evan Dollard 6. reverse rope 70 Keitaro Katayama 7. trident swing to cargo net 71 India Henry 10. floating mobile 72 Nami Ichinohe 5. slider dipper 73 Sam Rippington 5. slider dipper 74 Takuya Kawahara 1. rope steps 75 Patrick Cusic 1. rope steps 76 Tomoya Haga 1. rope steps 77 Kosuke Yamaguchi 1. rope steps 78 Carlos 1. rope steps 79 Owen Drew 5. slider dipper 80 Nupur Shikhare CLEAR 50.0 seconds left. 1st indian competitor to clear Stage 1 81 Tatsumi 5. slider dipper 82 Masami Yusa 4. ledge swing 83 Takayuki Kawashima 1. rope steps 84 Adam Truesdell CLEAR 52.0 seconds left 85 Tsuyoshi Matsuda 3. ring run 86 Ryo Matachi 2. pizza steves 87 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 45.8 seconds left 88 Keita Tomino 2. pizza steves 89 Keitaro Yamamoto 9. UFO roll 90 Sean Bryan 5. slider dipper 91 Valentin Dubois 4. ledge swing 92 Noriko Sagara 4. ledge swing 93 Tomoko Yoshida 4. ledge swing 94 Tomoyuki 2. pizza steves. lost balance on 1st board of 3rd set 95 Sean Bryan 6. reverse rope. toe skimmed the water 96 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 48.0 seconds left 97 Ayako Miyake 4. ledge swing 98 Rena Akiyama 2. pizza steves. foot skimmed water on landing platform 99 Rie Komiya CLEAR 12.9 seconds left 100 Gosuke Yokoyama CLEAR 55.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 100 attempts 10 clears Stage 2 65 seconds 1 flying squirrel rope ladder 2 super salmon ladder rungs 3 twist hang 4 slood rotating circle that is trying to knock you off balance 5 broken pipes 6 swing surfer 7 wingnut alley 8 slider drop 9 wall jump 1m 1.5m Competitors 22 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 4.5 seconds left 42 Yuka Ogura 1. flying squirrel. legs skimmed the water while on 1st squirrel 52 Kohei Mori 2. super salmon ladder. fell at 20th rung 63 Daisuke Morikami 8. slider drop. derailed the bar and fell into the water 80 Nupur Shikhare CLEAR 13.0 seconds left 84 Adam Truesdell CLEAR 5.0 seconds left 87 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 14.2 seconds left 96 Sayaka Asami 8. slider drop 99 Rie Komiya CLEAR 43.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 100 Gosuke Yokoyama 1. flying squirrel. toes skimmed the water on dismount 10 attempts 5 clears Stage 3 175 seconds 1 floating boards 0.5m 0.7m 0.9m 1.1m Ninja Warrior 9 version 2 keylock hang 3 rope swing into pipe fitter 4 bungee slider to bullet 5 gravity break 6 on the shelf 7 floating monkey bars trays 8 timber hooks 9 pipe slider with drops Ninja Warrior 1 pipe slider 10 curved body prop straight to the double dome 11 double dome stairs and landing platform from previous obstacle has been removed Competitors 22 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 56.0 seconds left 80 Nupur Shikhare 1. floating boards 84 Adam Truesdell 2. keylock hang 87 Yuuji Urushihara 5. gravity break. fell on 2nd track 99 Rie Komiya CLEAR 113.6 seconds left. fastest Stage 3 time of the tournament 5 attempts 2 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:108m 25 seconds 1 spider climb 45m 2 drum climb 30m drums 3 giant nunchuck 25m 4 rope climb 8m Competitors 22 Hiroyo Shimada KANZENSEIHA 4.0 seconds left 99 Rie Komiya KANZENSEIHA 6.0 seconds left. Fastest Kanzenseiha of the tournament 2 attempts 2 kanzenseihas Best Performance: Rie Komiya and Hiroyo Shimada producers thought Komiya should win but since Shimada did well and achieved victory on her debut, the honour is shared between them